The Realm of Grey Knight
The Realm of Darkness (No Man's Land) is a large hellish regional Realm of Darkness and Warfare in which a host containing the Grey Knight is sent to be "rebuilt" after an Androids destruction. History '17 Years after The Universal Death Conflict' 'Knight Wars' 'The Dragon Incident' 'Knight & Dragon Conflict' 'The Grey Aquadian War' Regions 'The No mans Land' In the No Mans Land of The Realm of Grey Knight, it is considered to to be a bleak and Hellish version of World War III where smoke and fog surrounds the land and "zombie/Ghouls" soldiers of both British and A.E. sides continue their struggle. The A.E. appear to be The Grey Knight's servants of sorts as they attack Reanimated Highland upon seeing him and are more demented then their UN counterparts. The A.E unlike in the actual World War III appear to not be able to speak as they only often scream in pain and make strange growling-like sounds. Thier faces appear to be like masks made of skin and make demented expressions such as twisted smiles and hellish blank looks. The English side however, appear to be victims of The Grey Knight' who now controls 98% of the region about 21 miles away from Highland itself. The English now are trapped in the No Man's Land and can no longer return to either the Aquadianian Lands or their home Soul Nation of Highland. They are able to speak clear English (with British, accent) and help Reanimated Highland on his way. On his journey through the Hellish landscape, Reanimated Highland meets representations of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse whom were revealed to be Crucified in the Grey Hills, in a long Horizantal line that Stretches from the top of the Hills to the other side. Reanimated Highland also meets his old former self from years prior to the Galactic War about 68 years ago. Unlike the Highland who was ruthlessly mad and anti Organic, this Highland whom was the old one, was known to be of pure heart spark and kind, stating and also revealing that The Grey Knight might have had something to do with Highland's Madness during the Galactic War, and Universal Death Conflict. 'The Hills of Grey' Upon arriving amongst the darken strormy terrain of the hills of Grey, Reanimated Highland finds Corrupt (One of the Four Horsemen) and receives a newly Upgraded energy core from him in which upgraded his Core Pistols to preform more damaging effects against the A.E in the Realm by tall towering mountains, Grey Knight. Upon leaving the Hills of Grey, were described by Reanimated Highland to be a large Field surrounded by tall towering mountains, with major ruins and a large hill located in the center. The Hills of Grey just like every where else in No Man's Land contains no trees or Plants of any kind, and is said to have been nothing but muddy muck, and dust from ashes caused by the war beyond the mountain walls. It was also said to have rained nonstop over the hills, with water drainging out towards the bottom of the Grind Abyss, where it is also discovered that it never stops raining over the Hills of Grey and is always known to be wet and Mucky. It was said by Old Highland that it had been raining for Centuries in those hills stating that the hills of Grey has never experienced a dry condition and that the weather never changes. 'The Aquadian Region' Trivia Category:Universal Locations Category:Regions of The Realm of Grey Knight Category:Dark Realms Category:Hellish Regions Category:Noble Realms of the After Life